


What's the name of the story? Exactly.

by shirandfun



Category: fun.
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirandfun/pseuds/shirandfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the result of having a creative night with your friends after you have been drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the name of the story? Exactly.

The story begins one bright night in Scandinavia , when Su-san and his grandmother Eliot went to motel Death. The motel was sunny, had a lot of gardens and a hidden swimming pool. Su-san and his grandmother were travelers, so ending up in a motel in Scandinavia wasn't that unusual for them. Eliot is half-alien and Su-san is 1/8 alien.

At motel Death they met an angle whose name was Was. It wasn't Wasn’t. It was Was. Was was a very powerful intelligent angle but unfortunately he was also extremely sensitive and he oftenfeltlike hedid not belong in Heaven. So he left and went to Earth, more specifically- Scandinavia.

Eliot and Su-san came to the motel on Friday the 13, which is the date it becomes dark in Scandinavia . So Su-san and his grandmother Eliot went to a party at the motel. Was also want to the party. The party lasted half a year. It was a truly magnificent and glorious event. At the end of the party Was, Su-san and Eliot became good friends. At the party Eliot got pregnant and gave birth to her second son-Is. Is got married to Was and they had a child named Name.

Was became the motel manager (they had management problems and financial issues) and he renamed it from Death to Horrible Death. Everyone wants to stay at the motel and try and find the hidden swimming pool needs to make it through 7 days of tests to make sure they are the right material for Motel Horrible Death. If you passed the tests you get to stay at the motel and enjoy its beautiful gardens. The main attraction, and goal to many, is the hidden swimming pool and trying to find it. 

Name and Su-san got married and had two boys- your and you're.

Your went to college in America to study history. At college Your met his girlfriend Them (but everybody called her damn because she was _damn_ hot)


End file.
